Audiophiles spend thousands of dollars on equipment and accessories in attempting to produce the highest quality sound reproduction possible. An important consideration towards this goal of quality sound reproduction is the proper placement ofthe sound speakers. The optimum speaker height will vary depending on the type of music, individual taste, and music setting desired. Therefore, an apparatus or method for allowing exact vertical selection of speaker location would help people produce a more personally desireable sound reproduction.
In the past, music listeners have not had an efficient and effective way to solve this problem. Some music listeners have resorted to using a plurality of speaker support stands with various fixed heights. However, even using this inefficient method, listeners can not choose the precise speaker height desired because possible speaker heights are limited by the number of fixed height adjustment positions provided by speaker support. Due to the ineffectiveness and lack of past methods for adjusting speaker height, many music listeners have been forced to overlook the importance of speaker height in producing on each listening occasion a personally satisfying sound reproduction.
Therefore, a speaker support stand is needed that will allow a music listener to adjust a speaker at an infinite number of vertical positions along the speaker support stand in order to achieve the exact desired speaker height and a corresponding higher quality sound reproduction.